Tiva Story With No Name
by HelloPeoplePersonz
Summary: It has no name because it's 1 am and I don't feel like thinking of one Tiva obviously, rated T for sexual themes and maybe swearing. I honestly don't remember :P R&R! That's gonna be my thing. R&R! Yea, you can probably tell its 1 am.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Screams rang. Gunshots fired. Killers fled. And now all that was heard was the croak of a dying man, the words directed toward his young daughter. "Tell Junior... Tell him I'm sorry." And with that, his eyes closed for the final time.

Author: HelloPeoplePersonz

Rating: T (may change idk)

Pairing(s):Tiva, lil McAbby. Like always.

Language: English

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

A/N: Wow I just felt like I wrote an ending. "And with that, he closed his eyes for the final time." Endingish. And this is realllllyyyyy long. 4,000 words! And the other chapters will not be this long. I'm on a roll lately! Mistakes are mine, feel free to correct me.

Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. The Director was coming to check the condition of the IRT's desks, so he'd needed to clean his out.

All the movies, the sandwich wrappers, the empty coffee containers, the portable DVD player, his pictures of Ziva in a bikini, the crumpled pieces of paper he loved to annoy McGoo with, his pictures of Ziva in a bikini- there was too much to go on. And all of that was gone, stowed away in his car.

Gibbs came sauntering through the bullpen. "Gear up, we got a case."

Tony could feel his face light up. He quickly jumped from his seat and grabbed his gear.

"Not you DiNozzo," Gibbs told him.

Tony could feel his face falling. "But whyyy?" he whined.

Slap! That was the end of it. He slapped his gear in his drawer and sat down.

At least he had his computer.

Ziva David stared at Gibbs worriedly. Leave Tony at the Navy Yard? One glance from him told her that they would talk about it in the car.

When the car was humming down the road, Gibbs driving crazily at the wheel, Ziva asked him about Tony.

"We're going to Anthony DiNozzo Sr.'s house in DC."

"I thought he lives in Long Island," Ziva piped up.

"He does. The condo is where he lives when he comes to visit DiNozzo."

The car sputtered to a stop, tired from crazy driving. McGee stumbled out of the car, face green.

The Immediate Response Team got out of the car and were met with a gruesome sight.

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. lay on his back with a hole in his chest and leg. Blood pooled by his side. There was too much blood everywhere, suggesting at least one of the shots were through and through.

"Oh," Ziva whispered. Tears sprang to her eyes.

McGee on the other hand just raised his eyebrows. "Why are we taking the case Boss?"

"Well why do ya think McGee?" Gibbs replied.

"Oooh." McGee obviously had forgotten that the dead man was Tony's father.

Ziva looked even greener than McGee did after he got out of the car. Without a word, she stumbled to the woods that framed the ruddy dirt road leading to the Victorian, and she threw up.

Gibbs sighed. "McGee, bag and tag. I'll take photos. Ziver, get in the car. Duck, you know what to do."

They all nodded in acknowledgment of Gibbs' commanding words.

When McGee was bagging and tagging, he noticed a particular sparkly pink stain on DiNozzo Sr's lapel. He took a swab, and showed it to Gibbs.

"Looks like lip gloss," he commented. "Wouldn't be surprised if it was."

A cry came from the car. "Gibbs! You had better come look at this!"

Gibbs and McGee jogged over to the car and suddenly saw what Ziva saw. A little girl sat on a big rock, her eyes red and puffy and the pink sparkly lip gloss on her lips smeared.

"Oh dear," Ducky said from behind the team.

Back at the bullpen, Tony was playing Tetris. His head snapped up when he heard Ziva and McGee sit at their desks and put their gear away.

"So who died? Why wasn't I allowed to come?" he bombarded.

"I do not know if we should tell you," Ziva said to him, pursing her lips.

"Tell him what?" Gibbs sauntered through the bullpen, black coffee in hand.

"What happened," McGee piped up.

"Oh my god Tony! I'm so sorry!" a high pitch squealing interrupted the conversation.

Abigail Scuito, NCIS forensic scientist ran to Tony and hugged him as hard as she could. Judging by how hard she squeezed him, he was probably surprised she didn't break something of his.

"What are you hugging me about again?" Tony asked quizzically after he caught his breath.

Abby raised her eyebrows at Gibbs. "You haven't told him? Well I guess I have to. Tony... You know your dad? Well of course you do. Do you remember how he was going to come visit you? Well he did. He also came to visit his 6th wife Amanda and their daughter Sophia. Last night... Last night he was shot dead. 3 times."

Tony was shocked. "Wait. So your telling me he has a daughter? And a 6th wife? And he's dead?"

Abby nodded. Tony got up, grabbed his backpack, and left.

Ziva was too upset to interrogate anyone, so Gibbs let her go home as well while McGee and him interviewed little Sophia and Amanda.

"Where were you both when Anthony got shot?" Gibbs started.

Amanda answered. "I ran inside, only to find that Sophie was playing outside in the woods. I tried to go get her, but Anthony told me to stay inside, that he would protect her with his life. She told me what happened, so I can tell you from her point of view. She was playing outside when she heard the shots. She's smart enough not to scream, so she ventured out to see what was going on instead. The men were already running, so she didn't get a good glimpse of them."

"There were multiple shooters?"

"Yes, but only one had a gun."

A small voice said, "Daddy told me to tell Junior he was sowwy. Den he went to sweep."

Gibbs asked Sophia in a kind voice, "Can you tell me what the men who put Daddy to sleep looked like?"

"One was tall and skinny and one was short, fat, and wore a red winter hat."

"Okay, that's all we need for now. Stay in town, we might need you later."

Amanda nodded and took Sophia out of the room.

Knock. Knock. Tony opened his apartment door. Ziva looked back at him, her eyes full of worry.

Tony stepped aside wordlessly to let her in. He closed the door behind them and sat on his couch. She sat beside him.

A minute later, she spoke. "are you okay?"

Tony glanced at her. "You do realize my father was just murdered... Don't you?"

Ziva let out a breathy laugh. "Yes, of course I do."

Tony interrupted her. "I just wish... That I could talk to him again. Ask him why he never payed attention to me when I was younger, why he kept going and marrying college girls."

"They were in college?"

Tony and Ziva were sitting quite close together, thighs almost touching, and Ziva leaned her head on his shoulder and tucked her legs up on the couch.

"No. One of them was just out of college though, and after she got pregnant she left."

"Oh," Ziva said softly. Tony put his arm around her shoulders and they sat there for a while, like that position was the most natural thing in the world.

Later that evening, Tony ordered a pizza and invited Ziva to stay for dinner. She accepted.

When the pizza was in the apartment, Tony went to the fridge and got a bottle of wine.

He opened the bottle, poured himself a glass, and ate his pizza. Ziva picked at hers, seemingly distracted. She poured herself a few glasses of the semi-strong drink, taking small sips but getting drunk anyways.

After dinner, at about 9:45 at night, Tony watched Ziva as she slept on the couch. How beautiful was she? He never really noticed before, but her face was perfect, not a blemish on it. Tony put the dishes in the sink and garbage in the garbage can, sat next to the sleeping Ziva and fell asleep himself.

Ziva's POV

I woke up at about 6 AM, smooth sheets twisted around my naked body. I was curled up with- something. I opened my eyes. Oh, it was just Tony. I closed my eyes.

I sat up, eyes suddenly widened in alarm. I didn't remember much of anything last night, just that I had stayed for pizza and had fallen asleep on his couch. He must have gotten up in the middle of the night and persuaded me to sleep with him.

Tony began to stir, and I quickly lay down again, pulling the sheets up and pretended I was asleep. I had a headache so I assumed I was drunk last night.

Tony sat up, confused. Out of the slits of my eyes, I could see him staring at me for a while, then chuckling to himself.

"You know, it's not nice to watch someone while she's trying to sleep," I inquired softly.

He jumped slightly. "Well you're beautiful when you're sleeping. The lack of a scowl really improves it, don'tcha think?"

"Shut up," I grumbled, flipping myself over and burying my face into my pillow.

Tony's POV

I wasn't as drunk as Ziva was on purpose. It was so I could remember everything. The first thing I remembered was waking up laying between her slightly spread legs, my head on her thigh. I remembered picking her up and carrying her to my bed and laying beside her.

We both had fallen asleep until she woke me up at about 2:00 AM, eyes dark. She curled beside me even closer, and we made out for a while. You can imagine what happened from there.

I remembered every little sound that slipped out of her mouth. I remember how many times we'd confessed how much we loved each other. 11.

Now I doubt Ziva remembered all that I did, because she'd be acting different than this if she had. The nonchalant bravado would be gone, leaving what I hoped would be Ziva's soft side.

I also doubt that things will ever be the same. We'll still play around at the office, but I know I won't be attempting any sex jokes any time soon.

"What happened?" Ziva's voice, muffled by her- my- pillow interrupted my thoughts.

"Well what do you think happened?"

"Damn you DiNozzo."

"I had nothing to do with it. Maybe if you hadn't woke me up at 2 AM, we wouldn't be here."

The Israeli woman sighed and slid out if the bed. "I should leave," she said, tugging yesterday's clothes on.

"We should carpool. It's Monday, and you usually don't run on Monday right? I'll get ready fast and we'll say your car broke down in front of my apartment," Tony said, sitting up in the bed.

"Fine. But only to save the gas."

Abby Scuito heard the whole thing. She had recording systems and cameras throughout her team's houses, but had chosen to leave the cameras off at that certain moment.

Abby grinned and took the first slurp of her first Caf-POW! that day.

Ziva and Tony had it all planned out. Ziva had ended up wearing an old pair of her jeans she'd left at his house when he'd spilled beer on them during one of their movie nights and the shirt as well.

He would park his car in the corner of the parking garage at NCIS where no one would see him while Ziva entered the building. Tony would then proceed to play with random knick knacks until it became late enough for him to follow Ziva. So the boss wouldn't be suspicious.

The boss was suspicious. LJ Gibbs knew something was up as soon as Ziver sauntered into the bullpen, a small smile plastered to her face. The really strange part is even when she started working on more paperwork the smile wouldn't go away.

From his discreet position in the small nook near the elevator, Gibbs could just make out what she was doing.

She was on her computer; she opened IM, and started IMing someone whose username was OSUSexMachine. Of course. DiNozzo.

IsraeliNinjaChick: When r u coming in?

OSUSexMachine: In about an hour and a half so Boss won't suspect anything

IsraeliNinjaChick: When u come in, act as normal as possible. You never know when Gibbs could walk in

OSUSexMachine: so pretend I didn't have sex with an amazing woman last night and carpooled to work with her?

IsraeliNinjaChick: Haha. just pretend u didn't carpool with me if you did Gibbs would know something was up. This is the time he usually comes to work, so I better go

OSUSexMachine: bye

As if on cue, Gibbs bounced into the bullpen, freshly brewed black coffee in hand, and pushing the conversation he had just seen into the back of his mind.

Meanwhile, Abigail was saving her recording on her phone to listen to or possibly blackmail someone later. She copied the file and saved it to her hard drive, just in case something happened to her computer and/or phone.

Eli David and his trusted assistant, Monique Lisson, were monitoring the NCIS squadroom. They searched Ziva's computer and saw the IMs from Tony, and they searched Abby's computer and heard the recording. They even managed to recover the video that went with the recording. Eli was just plain disgusted, while Monique chuckled silently to herself. She'd known Ziva would snap sometime soon. Eli saved the video and the IM log and left the room. Monique stayed in the room and posted the video online as sort of a joke, and sort of to see what people commented.

About two weeks later, Jethro swept through the squadroom. "DiNozzo, David. Elevator. Now."

Tony and Ziva complied, Ziva strangely not taking her full-to-the-brim cup of coffee with her.

When the elevator shut, Gibbs immediately pulled the emergency stop lever. His coworkers could tell he was mad.

"Can you explain this?" Gibbs asked both of them, revealing his new Internet compatible phone's screen. On it was the video that Abby, unbeknownst to them, had taken.

Ziva's face turned red and she leaned on the side of the elevator. Tony however stared at the screen until their boss turned the phone off,

"How did you find that?!" Tony asked incredulously, his brow wrinkled.

"I'm the one asking the questions. DiNozzo, where's the camera you used to take this?"

"I didn't..."

The unusually non-arguing Ziva interrupted him. "It was Abby. She told me that she keeps cameras in all of our houses, to spy on us. But the strange part is, I don't think Abby would want to see... that, so she probably turned the video off but kept the audio. Only few people have the computer software and knowledge about Abby's to retrieve the video."

"So what you're saying is we have to go to Abby about this. With her knowing, it'll be all over NCIS!" Tony squirmed a little.

"Do not forget that she already knows. If she was going to tell, she already would have."

Gibbs glanced at his empty coffee cup. "Gotta go get more coffee. When I get back, you two better be back from Abby's because we have to get to work on that case."

Tony swallowed at the mention of the case, trying to cover it up by a chipper, "OK Boss!" And a playful offer of his arm to Ziva. The elevator stopped at the parking lot, and Gibbs left without another word.

Tony and Ziva took the elevator ride back up to Labby, and when they stopped in her lab she pretended to be surprised.

"Tony; Ziva! What a surprise!" Her voice dropped at the end, making her knowledge about them more obvious.

Tony opened his phone and let Abby listen to the sexual sound being emitted from it for a few seconds.

"How did you..."

"It was posted on the Internet and Gibbs found it. Do not ask how he found it; we do not know ourselves." Ziva piped in, accenting the do not ask.

"Well I didn't post that!" she argued pointlessly.

"We know. That's why you are gonna trace the Internet link." Tony told her.

Abby played around with her computer and finally pulled up the video of Tony and Ziva. It was playing when she started tracing it.

"Can you please turn that off? It's giving me a headache!" Ziva asked, rubbing her temples. Abby complied, pressing the pause button on a certain very graphic moment.

"Come back in about 5 minutes and I'll have your results." Abby told her friends.

Ziva went to lay down in Abby's storage room bed and Tony went to hit the head and watch that video again after stealing McGee's Internet access iPhone. When they came back, Abby had a worried look on her face.

"What? What is wrong?" Ziva seemed strangely irritated.

"The person who posted this was... At least using Eli David's computer if it wasn't Eli himself."

Tony's eyebrows raised, and Ziva's eyes widened. She clapped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room.

Ziva threw up her gluteus into the toilet. At least she thought that was the idiom. It might've been guts.

She had been feeling a little strange lately and throwing up more than usual. After throwing up, Ziva made a decision. She would buy a pregnancy test during lunch break.

Lunch break came and Tony bought Chinese takeout for the team. Ziva strangely wasn't at her desk or the break room, so Tony and McGee proceeded to split her food, chicken chow mien.

Ziva was in the bathroom waiting for the result to flash on the test. After a few minutes when she was sure the results would be displayed, she bit her lip and glanced at the stick.

A small plus sign stared back at her.

Ziva sat in the women's bathroom (for once) and cried her eyes out. First the video of her and Tony having sex, and now this. The worst part was, everyone would know it was Tony's when she told them because the video was spreading around the office like a Kardashian sex tape spread around the Internet.

Ziva decided to "tough it in" until she worked up the courage to tell someone. That someone naturally would be Tony.

She jogged to the bullpen to eat the lunch Tony had gotten her.

"What! You ate my LUNCH?! I would expect it from you Tony, but not you McGee," Ziva's horrified shrieks filled the cubicles.

McGee smiled sheepishly. "I was hungry!"

"You are both buying me lunch for the next week," Ziva ordered Tony and McGee.

"But-" Tony tried to argue, but soon the word was out of his mouth, Gibbs appeared from nowhere and gave him a patented Gibbs slap. "Rule 101, the most important rule of all; one I made up when Shannon was pregnant," he whispered in DiNozzo's ear. "Never, ever mess with a pregnant woman. Don't lie to them or say no to them either." The boss pulled away from his ear with a smirk. Tony's far turned white, realizing what Gibbs had just said.

"Sh- She's-" he said under his breath.

"You a can kinda tell. She's got

the glow of a lady knocked up." Gibbs head slapped Tony once again and left the bullpen with McGee to go to Abby's lab and come up with the ballistics, fingerprints, tox screen results, and other evidence she may have found.

Tony and Ziva were left alone in the office.

"Elevator." In that one word, Ziva finalized what he was going to talk to her about and why he got so pale after Gibbs had spoken to him.

The elevator was turned off almost as soon as it started moving.

"What did Gibbs tell you?"Ziva asked, knowing the answer.

"He told me you were..." Now that Gibbs mentioned it, she was kinda glowing... "that you were pregnant," he finished, looking at Ziva's feet. "Is it true?"

Ziva bit her lip and looked him square in the eyes. "Yes."

Tony stared in her deep brown eyes for a few moments, lost in thought. Then he wordlessly flipped the switch on the elevator and it jolted into movement.

Gibbs and McGee, meanwhile, were at Abby's lab. She hugged them both as they walked in, hyper as usual.

"Gibbs! Timmy! Guess what I found out!"

The boss and "Timmy" were silent.

"Mr. DiNozzo wasnt drugged any way shape or form when he died, and the man that took the first shot shot from the hedges with a .45. And get this! The other man shot from point blank range with a government issued 9 mm from Mr. DiNozzo's front, so there was no way he couldn't have seen the shooter coming. The 9mm was fired first, and the .45 was the actual cause of death, according to Ducky. Gibbs, Timmy, Mr. DiNozzo knew his shooter. And his shooter was a fed, or at least stole a fed's gun."

Both if the groups sat down at their desks at the same time. Tony silently worked on paperwork while the rest of the team worked on the case.

That afternoon after everyone retired, Tony and Ziva were still at work.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I took the test during lunch break."

"Does anyone else know besides Boss?"

"I do not think so."

"Okay."

They both went home without saying another word.

The next morning, the team woke up, all early and all refreshed. Ziva woke up in Tony's bed after a few rounds of makeup sex, and the rest of the team woke up in their own beds.

"Are we going to make this a habit?" Tony asked a tired Ziva cuddling up to him.

"I would miss my morning run, so no. We may be able to make the sex a habit, not the waking up late," Ziva grinned, pecking Tony on the lips. "I am going to take a shower," she said, slipping out of bed.

Tony raised his eyebrows for an invitation.

"A shower by myself. And you are taking one after me. And then we will go to work," Ziva ordered.

Tony nodded dejectedly and laid back down, waiting for Ziva to get out of the shower.

She did moments later, gesturing for him to get in the shower while she dressed. He complied, and after they were ready he drove them both to work.

At work, nothing really new happened, except for the buzz around the office that "Tiva" as NCIS, unbeknownst to them, called the pair.

Of course, Abby had made it up, and it had been going around the office ever since.

A week passed; the team was done with the case. They had found out Amanda was cheating on Mr. DiNozzo after finding several calls to the same number on the night of the murder. She broke in interrogation, letting it slip that he had come over, and when Mr. DiNozzo got home from the bar he was at he had shot him with the accompaniment of Mr. DiNozzo's DD, who was a cop that had been held at gunpoint. Agent John Whitaker had been forced to shoot his friend in the leg before he had been killed. His body was found soon after by Metro in a dumpster with a .45 buried in his skull.

After FBI found the killer, NCIS went to pick him up to interrogate and then arrest him after court.

Later that night, Tony finally allowed himself to relax for the first time since Abby told him that his father had died.

Ziva was there, and she was cuddled up to him while he finished the James Bond movie they had been watching. Ziva had gotten bored in the middle of it, and had chosen to fall asleep.

After the credits began rolling, Tony carried Ziva to his bed and curled up next to her and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"WHO STOLE MY MINTY MILKSHAKE FROM MCDONALD'S?!" A very angry, very pregnant Ziva stormed (more like waddled) into the bullpen, a McCafe cup in her hand with not a single thing in it except for a shiny red cherry.

"Was it you TONY?" Ziva glared at him.

"It wasn't me! I swea-"

"It wasn't him; he loves cherries..." Ziva mumbled to herself. She suddenly looked around the bullpen for McGee. She couldn't find him. "Where did McGee go?" she asked Tony, with fire in her eyes.

"He said something about someone killing him and ran for the elevator. Try Abby's lab."

"Thank you." Ziva smiled sweetly, kissed Tony on the cheek and headed for the elevator.

Little did she know that Director Vance was watching.

Ziva arrived at Abby's lab with an even more pissy look on her face. She flipped the emergency stop switch when she had gotten dizzy, and the damn thing refused to switch on again. With a blistered hand from punching the switch as hard as she could Ziva finally got the thing to switch on.

She ran into Abby's lab with a determined attitude. "Where is McGee?" she asked, not seeing him.

"Hi Ziva! Hi Junior!" Abby exclaimed, glancing at Ziva's protruding stomach. "Oh, and he left when he heard the elevator ding, mentioning something about someone killing him.

"Thank you Abby," Ziva said, giving Abby a strangely big hug before running toward the stairs. She was not going to take the elevator again.

She finally caught up to McGee, who was looking extremely McGuilty.

"You drank my Minty Milkshake didn't you?" she growled at him.

McGee tentatively nodded. He ended up at Bethesda with a mild concussion.

"Damn. Ninja," Tony said appreciatively as McGee was carted off to Bethesda.

"Do NOT call me that."

"Okay. God."

Ziva was on maternity leave at almost 5 months and had nothing to do, so when the team was not on a case she hung out with them, and when they were she either helped Abby out or went shopping.

On a particularly stressful day, Vance called her to his office. "Yes Vance?"

"I have noticed that you and Agent DiNozzo have been showing public displays of affection in my building. I will have to ask you to stop, or after you are back from maternity leave you will be either deported from the country, or if another team can take you you will join theirs." He said this calmly, almost happily.

"You- You cannot do this! I love my team and will not be deported!" She sighed, defeated by her own exhaustion. "It will not happen again sir."

"I should hope not."

Ziva walked down the stairs with tears threatening to spill. Stupid pregnancy hormones. Stupid Tony for getting her into this mess. And most of all, stupid Vance.

She sat at her desk just as the team got back from their current crime scene.

Tony saw Ziva's head on her desk and noted that she was crying. He walked up to her desk and put his hand on her back, knelt down, and whispered. "It's okay."

"No! Get away! Get away from me!" She tried to bat his hand away but that didn't work so she shoved him at his desk.

He sat without saying another word.

Ziva knocked on Tony's apartment door once again. He opened it and, seeing her, tried to shut it.

But she put her foot in the door. So he gave in and let her in.

"Why..." he started.

"Stop. I had to. Vance had just called me to his office and told me that he'd been seeing some 'public displays of affection in his building' from us. And he said that if he saw any more he would either send me to another team or..."

"Or what?"

"Deport me," she said, and flopped onto his couch.

He sat beside her and put his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest, put her arms around his waist, and promptly fell asleep.

A/N: Baby fluff that I felt like writing, needing a pick me up.

She felt the first movement in her belly at four months, hiccups. Now, at 6, the all-out kicking was getting to be kind of annoying. But Ziva loved the person growing inside of her.

Ugh. Abby was being annoying again. The annoying music, the annoying slurp of her Caf-POW!, her farting stuffed hippopotamus, it was all too much for a 9 month pregnant Ziva David. It was giving her a headache and there was nowhere else to go because the rest of her team was out on a case, so Ziva had no choice but to go back to the new apartment her and Tony had bought together.

It was all going too fast. The sex was a burden because of rule 12, and now, because Gibbs was revoking the rule, the actual relationship was moving at a pace too quickly for Ziva's liking.

There was one solution. She left a note on Tonys desk saying the baby was kicking harder than usual, and went home. She packed a large suitcase full of stuff, and bought a ticket for Israel, luckily taking off on just over an hour, a little before Tony got to the apartment they had both just moved into.

"Hey boss, do you know where Ziva is? She's not answering her phone and I just checked back at home. She's not there." Tony was beginning to sound frantic now, overprotectiveness taking hold.

"No, I don't. Don't freak out. She probably just went somewhere and forgot her phone."

But little did he know she was boarding a plane to Isreal.


End file.
